Col. Flix
Colonel Flix is a major character in the Q-Basic Gorillas fanfic film pitch put out in 2003 and 2012 by Dozerfleet Comics, as well as its proposed sequels. He is the leader of the Topaz Division of Qilantan Gorillas, which oversees the American Midwest and its safety from the Ice Chimps. Motto "Well that's interesting! Let's see if I can make something work..." Abilities and equipment Flix has incredible fighting skills that seem contrary to his reserved personality. Some wonder if he has a supernaturally-enhanced ability to fight, given his prowess far exceeds his actual level of training. His brilliant scientific mind and keen awareness of Gorilla history also allows him to improvise solutions when his normal means don't work. He carries a Q-shield and several banana bombs in his arsenal, but his preferred weapon is a guandao. His expertise with it is not only unlike any that the other Gorillas have ever seen, but is the only time they've met a Gorilla who actually prefers its use over more conventional weapons. He has been known to use glaives and naginatas when in a pinch, but considers the guandao a more "artsy" weapon. Character bio Early life and career Flix began his life as a scientist Gorilla, who practiced with ancient Chinese weapons as a hobby. While not as gifted scientifically as Jaac, he sought to improve Gorilla weaponry as well as one day discover the lost Omni Transmogrin and Anti Transmogrin. He believed in kindness, justice, and distinction as top priorities while he also sought knowledge and inner peace. Flix was educated for military training in the hopes that he could join Topaz Division in North America. He proved his surprise skill time and again when bullied by the likes of Hibblewinn. He was viewed with grudging respect by Veyour, who was a few grades ahead of him. He also taught the equally-eccentric Relish how to defend himself. He spent much of his adolescent years training with the Jungle Teens, a band of Gorillas that functioned as a sort of deputy police force. The young Flix was still generally ignored - until the day that the evil Brassandra abducted Princess Qilmara before she could be declared the new queen. It was Flix that came to Qilmara's rescue. She was so impressed by the way in which he handled himself against the notorious cannibal foe, that she arranged for him to be recruited to Topaz Division as a captain. He quickly rose through the ranks, until the day that an Ice Chimp ambush led to the death of Col. Julio. Flix was declared the new colonel to oversee Topaz. From there, he acquired several more years of experience in combat. He became both the worst nightmare of and an object of obsession for the Ice Chimp leader Lord Quirini. Russian mission A band of sexual terrorists began wreaking havoc in the streets of Russia in 2012, with Western media bending over backwards in narrative and mental gymnastics to paint them as the heroes. However, they soon learned the hard way that the Ice Chimps were a poor choice of allies. Quartz Division was called to the scene. As the terrorists' associates began attempting to kidnap children, the Gorillas of Quartz Division had to save those children. Police were busy trying to redirect panicking civilians. As Putin got on the phone to complain, the EU refused to assume any responsibility for any atrocities that their lobbying resulted in. The movement soon absorbed itself into various "Free Pussy Riot" demonstrations-turned-violent, to spread even more confusion. This prompted both police and the Quartz Gorillas to take desperate measures, resulting in a few of the Quartz Gorillas being exposed to humanity. Realizing they were overwhelmed by blowing their cover and helping out the police in protecting children from obscene rioters, Quartz Division called in Col. Flix from Topaz to deal with the Ice Chimps. He accepted the call, temporarily leaving Jaac in charge of the science lab and Screechie in charge of command post operations. Burrpatch and Banana Breath were given primary scouting duty. Flix alleviated the burden on Quartz Division by taking out as many Ice Chimps as he could. Success in fending off the Chimps seemed uncomfortably too easy for him; as he knew how little the Chimps really cared about the human terrorists in the first place. He deduced that the Chimps only got involved as a distraction: Quirini had other plans. Flix was eventually given the okay to return home and seek out any possible information pertaining to what Quirini's next move might be. However, a vengeful pro-LGBT protestor, who was denied the ability to kidnap a child he had his eyes on, stole a helicopter to chase after the one Flix was in. He managed to shoot down the helicopter, before losing control of his and crashing into a building. Every member in both helicopters was presumed dead, yet Flix anticipated what would happen and managed to flee his helicopter in the nick of time. His Q-phone fell out of his pocket and was dashed to pieces on the ground. This left him unable to contact Topaz. He spent the next several days trying to re-establish contact with Quartz Division so he could secure a ride to Ireland. It would be there in which Hagedorn could secure another way for Flix to return to Lansing. He remained stranded in Russia, while George Mirafuentes shipped the Omni Transmogrin to Stacey. Battle for Lansing Main article: Q-Basic Gorillas (film) .]] Cut off from communication for most of the battle for Lansing, Flix made a surprise entrance mid-way through it. He easily turned the tide of war in the Gorillas' favor - up until he discovered that Quirini could competently fight him. His mere presence, however, provided the other Gorillas with an instant morale boost. He ultimately defeated Quirini with help from Stacey Mirafuentes. It was not long afterward that he was welcomed back to the home base. He later discovered, however, that not everyone in Qilantan society was thrilled about his decision to let Stacey get away with destroying the Omni - the most sacred object in the history of Qilantan civilization. Mexican campaign Main article: Q-Basic Gorillas: Orangutans of Fire Flix was repulsed - but not entirely surprised - when he learned that Col. Veyour of Diamond Division had defected to the Ice Chimps. He was alarmed, however, to learn that the Pyrangutans had been discovered to be alive and well. Said Pyrangutans, under the leadership of Lord Incendimore, were teaming up with the now-leaderless Ice Chimps to form an army to take over Mexico and enslave the whole country. He joined Topaz Division in a trek down to Mexico. They intended not only to destroy the Pyrangutans once and for all, but also to offer the presidents of the US and Mexico some extra protection from the "Primates of Ice and Fire." However, Veyour's intervention complicates Flix's strategy. Both presidents are infected with a deadly parasite. The best-known treatment for it is hidden in a South African Q-Base. Flix, Pawel, and Secret Service travel with the presidents to South Africa to find a cure. Meanwhile, Topaz and the already-decimated Ruby Division fight a hard battle to keep the Primates of Ice and Fire from inflicting maximum damage. Incendimore raises the stakes by recruiting drug smugglers to his army, preying on the cultural corruption already present in Mexico to cause maximum chaos. Veyour follows Flix and the presidents all the way to the abandoned Q-Base, where he tries to sabotage Flix's efforts and trap everyone inside its crumbling remains. Flix is able to find a passageway that even Veyour doesn't know about, and escapes with the presidents. He makes it back to Mexico just in time to turn the tide of war. He is given a special plane and armor to operate, giving him the edge on annihilating numerous drug cartels and most of the Pyrangutans. This retreat leaves only Incendimore and a few Ice Chimps to battle the Gorillas. He uses his new arsenal to defeat Incendimore, which demoralizes the Chimps as they fall back. They rally around Veyour, who promises them that he has a better plan for victory. Flix immediately suspects that Veyour's arrogance will lead to the release of the Ethermangs, though he tries to brush off his concerns as he can see his troops are already demoralized. Israeli campaign Main article: Q-Basic Gorillas: Beneath the Golden Dome Prince Duqat and his Ethermang forces quickly dispose of Veyour to punish him for his arrogance. They recruit however many Pyrangutans and Ice Chimps they need, and begin a full-scale assault on every Gorilla base and establishment they find around the world. This forces Flix to order Topaz Base evacuated, while it is rigged to blow. He soon gets in touch with as many other colonels as he can contact, and learns that the assault on Gorilla bases is global. Several others have managed to take down Pyrangutans. Yet, the Ice Chimps are too great in number. Flix resolves that Topaz travel to Israel and take the fight to Duqat. Several other Gorilla divisions join in. Duqat finally manages amidst a cavern battle to get the upper-hand on Flix. But right as he is about to kill him, Pawel intervenes and uses the Anti Transmogrin on Duqat. He then makes the Anti self-destruct, annihilating every Ice Chimp within a 5,000-mile radius. Flix and his troops are reduced to staring at Jerusalem in the distance, as it burns from all the conflict that Duqat had instigated. Qilantan Civil War Main article: Q-Basic Gorillas: Civil War As Hibblewinn instigated his rebellion and seized the reins of power for himself over a massive portion of Qilantan Gorilla society, he called for Flix to be blamed for the destruction of the Transmogrins - the most sacred of Qilantan relics. He also held that Qilantans were superior to all other forms of mankind, and that Flix defending non-Qilantans was a betrayal of their kind. Flix and Topaz Division were declared outlaws in the eyes of Hibblewinn's coup. Flix himself was injured while helping the Gorillas faithful to him retreat. He was taken to a special healing center by a band of Chimps that had long-ago rebelled against the Ice Chimp order. Many feared that Flix would not return, presuming him to have died. It became obvious that Topaz needed new recruits. More than that, they needed a secondary colonel to fill in when Flix was not available. Relish was sent as Flix's potential replacement. However, Relish was not considered an official colonel until declared one by the queen. Hibblewinn seized advantage of this fact and abducted Princess Mazicha before she could be coronated queen. Topaz Division heads to Vegas with Relish and Hagedorn to combat Hibblewinn and reclaim Mazicha. Relish in particular demonstrates Flix's levels of bravery, leadership, and fighting capability. He is able to spare Mazicha just as Hibblewinn was about to carry out her execution. Hibblewinn is forced to run from an impassioned Topaz Division. Mazicha is declared queen, and promotes Relish to Col. Relish. The newly-christened Col. Relish orchestrates maneuvers to help the US National Guard and Qilantan Gorilla society reclaim Vegas from Hibblewinn's forces. However, Hibblewinn moves in to overwhelm and ultimately finish off Relish. He is disrupted by the arrival of a healed and energized Col. Flix, who arrives just in time. Topaz Division and its two colonels soon beat most of Hibblewinn's forces into submission. Hibblewinn himself, however, decides to sacrifice himself for the sake of his rebellion rather than surrender. Flix and Relish look at each other, and acknowledge that the rebellion Hibblewinn started will not end just because Vegas was reclaimed. The civil war will continue; and a few of the Ice Chimps are still out there, looking to return to their glory days. Queen Mazicha has Flix promoted to a general, so that he can coordinate the activities of more than one division. Relish accepts the responsibility given to him to look after the Gorillas that Flix will be leaving behind. Personality Flix tends to be very introverted, and a bit of a stoic. He is almost always kind to his men, though he tends to get distracted by bouts of brooding. In spite this, he is shown to have a strong sense of duty and a skill for fighting that exceeds expectation. He is a strong adherent of the Qilantan faith, which is revealed to be similar to Messianic Judaism or 1st-Century Christianity. His reclusive behavior has caused him to be jokingly referred as "the monk." While his beliefs are closer to those of a Catholic monk, he oddly enough has the fighting skills and weapon preferences that are most commonly associated with Buddhist monks. Flix also loves to tinker around in his lab, being almost as skilled a scientist as Jaac and frequently conversing with Jaac about discoveries. He has some feelings for Abelina and Akilina; but doesn't act on them, as he views Abelina as a younger sister and Akilina as a niece. He has encouraged BB to consider a relationship with Akilina, once both are ready to retire from military duty. He is portrayed as likeable enough that even his archenemy, Lord Quirini, views him with a tremendous amount of respect. His piety, however, irritates Col. Veyour and Lord Incendimore. It also fans the flames of Prince Duqat's hatred like nothing else. He tries to suppress upon his promotion to general the fact that he will miss his comrades tremendously; yet he feels that they need to grow accustomed to Col. Relish if they are ever going to trust Relish as their new leader. Development Place in story Col. Flix is the secod-oldest character to be canon to the Q-Basic Gorillas fanfic pitch. The first was an unidentified-at-the-time gorilla presumed to be Burrpatch. Both characters were initially created as a joke designed to troll Teenchat in the year 2003. However, Burrpatch was drawn on a piece of paper at Peckham, Inc. in 2011, reviving interest in the idea of a film adaptation of Microsoft's Gorilla.BAS classic video game. In 2012, this concept was expanded on. A full cast was developed for a movie. In keeping with the original joke, Flix was made to be missing for a majority of the first story. However, the other Gorillas were quick to fill in Stacey (and viewers/readers) on Flix's various attributes and past achievements. Orangutans of Fire was written with the hopes of expanding on this, as well as seeing Flix in action both with his team and away from them. It would also delve into some of Flix's memories of his time in Russia. Both Beneath the Golden Dome and Civil War were written to show that Flix is vulnerable after all, and to discuss how he'd be replaced in the event he could no longer function as a colonel. He was given a guandao as a weapon of choice to demonstrate his uniqueness in relation to the other Gorillas, who preferred to wield more modern and conventional weapons. Personality inspiration It was decided in 2012 that the Q-Basic Gorillas adaptation would be modeled after Rise of the Planet of the Apes, The Wizard of Oz, and Transformers. However, Transformers became the template borrowed from most for visual aesthetic and character personality assignments. CSI became a source of inspiration during the process of coming up with the pitch also. As a result, Flix became a merge of Gil Grissom and Optimus Prime. Visual appearance Flix was the visual template for all the Topaz and later Ruby Gorillas. He was first created by merging several mods for The Sims 2 together, primarily a third-party unlock of the gorilla mascot suit that came with Open For Business. He was never initially able to wear his helmet with the red scarf over it, so that would be painted in with Photoshop. He was depicted using these Sims 2 methods in concept art until early 2014, when he was re-created in The Sims 3 with mild modification to his visual aesthetic in place to account for that game's limitations. Additions made for the game's Supernatural expansion pack proved the most useful in bringing Flix to life and giving him clear emotions, though his appearance became more human than before. A version of him was created on Friday, July 15th of 2016 for The Sims 4. DzMD Main article: Dozerfleet Machinomic Downloadables On January 30th of 2014, a playable version of Col. Flix for The Sims 3 was made available for download along with the rest of Topaz Division on the Utterly Sims blog on Tumblr. The package did not include all of his fur, which had to be added to the screenshots using Photoshop CS2. He also did not come with a packaged guandao. The helmet with a scarf was ditched in favor of a plain red headscarf, the implication being that a helmet of some kind might be underneath it. For screenshots, his guandao was added in via Photoshop and a considerably-modified image taken from Google. In November of 2014, all the Gorillas' files were moved to DzMD. See also * ''Q-Basic Gorillas'' (fanfic film pitch) * Q-Basic Gorillas: Orangutans of Fire * Q-Basic Gorillas: Beneath the Golden Dome * Q-Basic Gorillas: Civil War * Burrpatch * Lord Quirini * Banana Breath External links * Topaz Division for download at DzMD * [http://bulldozerivan.deviantart.com/gallery/37520951 Q-Basic Gorillas fanfic concept art album] at DeviantArt * Col. Flix reinterpreted for Avengers Alliance at MAA Fanfic Universe Category: Q-Basic Gorillas characters Category: Orangutans of Fire characters Category: Beneath the Golden Dome characters Category: Qilantan colonels Category: Topaz Division Gorillas Category: Percolation Warriors